Lines: Reconciling
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: The Wraith aren't the only ones keeping Ronon and Elizabeth from a reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lines: Reconciling

Chapter: Chapter 1 – Return

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Category: Missing Scene for "Misbegotten"

Rating: T

Pairing: Ronon and Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series 2

Season: Season 3

Summary: The Wraith aren't the only ones keeping Ronon and Elizabeth from a reunion.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

Author's Note: This three chapter story highlights certain aspects of Ronon's complex personality: the lonely man, the angry warrior and the passionate lover.

With groveling apologies to 'coldqueen' for keeping her waiting SOOOOO long for the first Season 3 ROZ Lines Story. Hope it was worth the wait!

XxX

Lines: Reconciling

Chapter 1 – Return

Ronon completed another circuit around the new encampment. He never minded the solitude of night watch, starting from his first sentry duty as an eighteen year old new recruit in the Satedan military. There were Atlantis people here and it was his responsibility to protect them. It was one of the small things the Wraith had deprived him of for seven years. Now the Wraith and certain people on Earth were depriving him of Elizabeth and his anger was growing along with his loneliness.

They had been in Atlantis for two days after ending the threat to Earth. His first stop had been his room to clean up and change clothes. As soon as he entered, he knew Elizabeth had been sleeping there during the weeks he'd been away. Along with the sweet musky scent of her body, there had been strands of her hair on the pillows. He almost broke down right then but he needed to get to the control room.

Teyla was there initiating the scheduled check-in with Earth. He stood a short distance behind her, watching as the faraway image from Earth filled the screen. As soon as he saw his lover's beautiful face, his emotionally starved body reacted with its usual intensity. After the two women had completed their formal conversation, he stepped forward so that he could be seen across the light years. Elizabeth's face had transformed into a radiant smile of relief and joy at seeing him alive and well. He returned the smile and nodded, then turned and walked out of the control room. He knew she would understand the brevity.

Over a big meal that evening he, Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Beckett had discussed the move to the uninhabited planet. The next day he and Teyla had helped the Doc sort and pack the medical supplies he would need while Sheppard hovered over McKay as the scientist tinkered with the hive ship controls.

By the third morning, supplies and personnel had been loaded onto the hive ship and they were on their way. He was glad to be leaving his new home for the time being. Without Elizabeth there, it was a very empty place.

He threw himself into the hard work of setting up the camp, hoping it would be that extra dose of exhaustion that would allow him to sleep. If tonight was a repeat of the previous two, he would spend it fitfully tossing and turning, trying to control his growing apprehension over Elizabeth. He knew the humans on Earth wouldn't hurt her, but they could separate them forever.

A sudden urge to shout out his desolation into the still night made him realize he needed the company of an understanding friend. Even if he couldn't talk about Elizabeth, since no one was supposed to know about their relationship, some simple conversation would be better than the heavy silence that was choking him.

He made his way to the tent he and his teammates would be occupying during their stay. Pushing aside the tent flap, Ronon stepped inside and called, "Sheppard?" He stopped short when he saw the tableau before him. The lamplight was low but he easily recognized the two figures on the cot.

John Sheppard looked up and motioned for him to go back outside. Ronon knew he shouldn't be watching his team leader's actions but his emotions were in such turmoil, he stood silent and still as Sheppard gave Teyla's sleeping face another gentle caress. Smiling contentedly, the older man leaned over her supine body and kissed her forehead.

Outside the two men began walking away from the tent, easily falling into step from a year's worth of fighting together.

Ronon broke the silence, "Sorry about that."

John laughed softly. "In the long list of possible compromising positions, that was pretty tame." His voice changing to deep concern, he said, "Piloting the hive ship for the first time really exhausted her."

Several silent yards further and John asked, "Can't sleep again?"

Through gritted teeth, Ronon answered, "So many Wraith around brings back that runner instinct."

"What you need is some serious downtime with Elizabeth."

Ronon stopped so suddenly, John was two steps ahead before he could stop. Turning, he waited patiently for his teammate to speak.

"You know?"

"Why is it that everyone thinks I'm totally dense about intimate emotional situations? Yes, I know about you and Elizabeth. I knew even before Teyla did. I just don't talk about that stuff."

"You don't mind?"

John laughed. "How can I put this? Elizabeth's needed… certain things in her life that Atlantis can't provide. I've never seen her as happy and contented as she's been since you showed up. I suspect you're now providing those 'things' in abundance. Right?"

Ronon snickered at Sheppard's indirect phrasing and continued the gentlemanly conversation, "If you mean, do I love her, I do."

"Yeah. That too."

Both men laughed and resumed their walk.

"I've been away from her too long, Sheppard. All the hatred and anger is twisting my insides so hard, the control is falling apart."

John hesitated before he answered. He'd been concerned about Ronon's violent reactions and frigid attitude since he first saw Michael on the hive ship. "Once Elizabeth's back in Atlantis, you'll get your balance back."

The darkness seemed to intensify the hardness in his voice as Ronon answered, "What if she doesn't come back? From what Teyla said, the politicians back on your world want her out."

John sighed. "This may be a different galaxy, but from what I've seen, human politicians _are_ pretty much the same all over."

"On Sateda, the corrupt ones did what was expedient and the rest of us dealt with the consequences," Ronon said, the bitter events of his past pricking his long-suppressed memories.

"Yeah," John added worriedly. The harsh shadows he saw on Ronon's face were much deeper than his own. He had Teyla back with him. His friend's lover was a galaxy away and might never return.

They had reached the northern edge of the encampment, well away from all the tents and their occupants. John stopped and turned to Ronon. "I've never been the spiritual type, but I've come to believe in some kind of destiny working behind the scenes. Elizabeth and I wound up here in Pegasus through some pretty crazy circumstances. I really believe that, for us, finding Teyla and you were the real reasons we were brought here. The Wraith and everything else we've encountered are secondary to finally finding our deepest heart's desire."

Ronon smiled. "You're definitely not dense, Sheppard. Elizabeth would call you philosophically eloquent."

"You've been hanging around a master diplomat too much."

Looking back at the way they'd come, Ronon said, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Together the two men walked back to their tent.

As he lay on the cot, Ronon pictured Elizabeth's face in all her diverse moods. Settling on one, he closed his eyes. He willed himself to dream of that look of satiated pleasure she gave him each time they made love.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lines: Reconciling

Chapter: Chapter 2 – Interview

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Category: Missing Scene for "Misbegotten"

Rating: T

Pairing: Ronon and Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series 2

Season: Season 3

Summary: The Wraith aren't the only ones keeping Ronon and Elizabeth from a reunion.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

XxX

Lines: Reconciling

Chapter 2 – Interview

Her smile across the table had been like all the sunrises that had warmed this world since the beginning of time, and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her.

Ronon's joy at having his lover back in Atlantis was short-lived. The stranger from Earth had entered the room and proceeded to take over the staff meeting.

A new line had come between him and Elizabeth at that moment. Now, as he sat across from Woolsey, he knew he had to call on all the control and discipline he had learned, as a soldier on Sateda and since he'd come here, to get through this interview.

The man skimmed several pages of notes as he said, "You've been here in Atlantis for almost a year now, Mr. Dex, and have become an integral part of Colonel Sheppard's team." Putting the papers down on the conference room table, he looked up at Ronon pointedly. "Based on your deeply personal and painful history with the Wraith, it must have been very difficult for you to accept Dr. Weir's decision to move forward with the retrovirus project."

Woolsey's words tripped one of the worst memories from his past that Ronon had kept locked tightly away since he'd been taken from his home world. It jolted him deeply but he was able to hide his emotional slip under a cover of words that this person would pay more attention to. "I was a soldier on my home world, trained to both give and _take_ orders."

"You don't strike me as the type to follow orders blindly. Are you that loyal to Dr. Weir?"

"She's earned my loyalty, many times over. And the decisions weren't only hers. We all had a part in the execution of the experiment, and the aftermath."

"Very commendable. But the choices that were made almost cost you your life. What disturbs me even more is that the body count is still rising."

Ronon leaned forward and rested both his arms directly in front of Woolsey. It pleased him to see the Earth bureaucrat sit back suddenly so that there was a safe zone of space between them again. "There are always casualties in a war. And this _is_ a war. Whether the battles are here and now or in the future, I'll make sure the casualty count on my enemy's side is much higher than mine."

"Will you feel the same the next time you have to fight the Wraith because of another bad decision made by the leader of this expedition?" Woolsey asked sharply.

Ronon controlled the anger that rose at the insinuated insult to Elizabeth. "I don't wear a uniform anymore, but I'm still a soldier. I've stayed here because I believe in this place and trust the people in command. If Dr. Weir asks, I'll do whatever needs to be done."

"I sincerely hope it won't come to that," Woolsey said as he gathered his papers and put them in his briefcase.

Ronon ignored the man's obvious attempt to dismiss him. In a low, urgent voice he said, "The Pegasus Galaxy isn't easy. Those of us who live here have had to make decisions and hope they were the right ones. If they weren't, we've had to deal with the consequences. The Wraith threat is the worst it's ever been. For us to win this war will take harsh choices that most of your people don't want to commit to, now or in the long term. If they only want the easy wins, all of you should go home now."

Woolsey looked at Ronon silently then said, "I appreciate your candor, Mr. Dex." He stood up and held out his hand.

Ronon returned the handshake, allowing his grip to convey the intensity of his feelings. To Woolsey's credit, the man didn't flinch at the painful pressure.

Suppressing a smile of satisfaction that he'd made his point, he let the handshake end. He had risked his life more than once for these people. He wouldn't give up all the precious things he had found here easily, not to the Wraith or to these Earth bureaucrats.

As he exited the conference room, he saw Elizabeth standing at her office door. After all the long weeks without the woman he loved, he wanted desperately to go to her and wrap his aching arms around her body. He reached deeply inside himself to find that one last bit of control he needed.

Softening the harsh expression he knew was on his face from the interview, he smiled lovingly. He read both anxiety and longing in her eyes. With a slow nod, he hoped to dispel her anxiety. Her longing and his own would have to wait until the threat from Earth was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lines: Reconciling

Chapter: Chapter 3 – Reunion

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Category: Episode Tag for "Misbegotten"

Rating: M

Pairing: Ronon and Elizabeth

Series: The Lines Series 2

Season: Season 3

Summary: The threats from the Wraith and from Earth over, Ronon and Elizabeth renew their relationship.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places for Stargate Atlantis are the property of MGM Worldwide Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Television and Acme Shark Cooper/Wright Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2006 Marianne H. Stillie

XxX

Lines: Reconciling

Chapter 3 – Reunion

_The sun rose to the cries of their ecstasy. _

_Their bodies tangled in heated pleasure,_

_As if it was a first time. _

_The throbbing crescendo spent,_

_They drifted into slumber again,_

_Sated, until another next time. _

They didn't speak of real-world events. Not at first. Their long separation and how close they'd come to an end were banished by the smiles, the touching and the loving words.

All they cared about was expressing physical and emotional assurances that they were safe and together again. For the reunited lovers, nothing existed outside Ronon's room.

The look he had dreamed of was full and vibrant on Elizabeth's face as he leaned on his elbow beside her in his bed. Every nerve in his body quivered in the afterglow he was still experiencing from their most recent lovemaking session at dawn. Feeling a new spike of desire, he began moving his free hand on her nude body.

Starting with her classically sculpted face, his finger traced down the bridge of her nose, around one eye and then the other, pausing to tenderly massage the skin along each cheekbone. Gently, his fingernail scraped from the base of her nostrils down the soft cleft of her upper lip.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open lazily as he covered her lips with his fingers. Smiling mischievously, she caught the thick first finger of his hand between her teeth and drew it into her mouth with her lips. When she had sucked to her satisfaction, she released her hold. A heated laugh followed, meant to encourage his searching hand.

Returning the laugh, Ronon substituted his mouth for his hand and slowly made his way down her throat. Like a still-starving but very familiar lover, he used his mouth and hands to clasp and lick each taut breast. Her soft, contented moans increased as her hips began to strain toward him.

The moist warmth between her legs was so inviting. He craved having her in every way possible. His mouth wanted that warmth, again and again and again. He had been deprived of her for too long.

Positioning himself between her legs, Ronon's hands gripped her hips and he leaned into her lower body. He could hear her breath coming faster as she spread her legs wide and moved into his hungry mouth. As had become her habit, she tangled the fingers of both hands tighter and tighter in his heavily plaited hair as her desire escalated.

Gently parting her swollen, tender lips, he eased his curled tongue deeper and deeper into her opening. The force of her needing body pushing into his face allowed for direct contact with her clit. His rhythmic movements in and out intensified, until he felt the blood-engorged folds spasm around his mouth. Her screech of ecstasy rippled through the room as she reacted to his tongue's very slow withdrawal from her body.

He let his tongue linger along her slit, bringing on sensuous aftershocks that made her hold his head in place between her legs. When her body finally relaxed from its latest orgasm, Ronon returned to his place beside her on his bed. Licking his lips, he wiped her musky fluid from his skin and facial hair then sighed contentedly.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you, again."

"My pleasure," he laughed softly.

She reached out and began tracing the lines of his handsome, heavy-boned face with her fingertip. Predictably, her hand eased its way down his strong body, his muscles rippling at each touch.

Their heads rested close together on the pillows as they shared a series of deep lingering soul kisses. Neither wanted to move but each knew their reunion time had to end.

Her voice low and dreamy, Elizabeth whispered, "We haven't left this room in almost fifty-six hours. Aren't you tired of the MRE's yet?"

"I've gotten my nourishment elsewhere," and he pulled her tightly against him, her passion-warmed skin soothing against his nakedness.

Hands and mouths moved along sensitized skin, until they were both breathless again.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth pulled back from his embrace just enough so that she could look into his hooded green eyes. "I'm surprised John hasn't called. Normally he'd be frantic if he couldn't find me."

With an impassive face, Ronon explained, "I bribed him to leave us alone."

"What kind of bribe?" she asked suspiciously.

"An IOU of my time for when he wants some time off with Teyla," he said matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth laughed, "You two really should have checked with me about your little arrangement."

"We both agreed you should be surprised. And so should Teyla," he added.

"When does Teyla get her surprise?"

"ASAP or Sheppard'll kick my ass."

"You've definitely picked up way too much Earth/Sheppard slang. But I think the time off can be arranged – after today's food run to the mainland."

"Can I have breakfast first? I really am hungry," he admitted.

Aggressively, Elizabeth pushed him over onto his back. "Not yet."

It always amazed him to see her like this, the composed, authoritative diplomat, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, desire-driven and wild-eyed, her body rapacious in its need for and demands from him. He was the one perceived as the savage caveman, taking what he wanted in all things. No one knew what depths his uninhibited love-based pursuit of sexual satisfaction with Elizabeth had spawned in her. He ran the fingers of both hands deeply through the thick, longer hair he loved on her. He wondered what her first move would be this time, hands or mouth, and where on his body, searching, pleasuring, needing in her own special way.

He knew what she could do to him with her tactile skills. She would tease and taste and bring him to the brink, again and again, while she made him shudder and moan and finally beg for her when he couldn't hold back anymore.

Pinning his arms above his head, Elizabeth nibbled her way down his face, tasting her own body fluids as she went, then began licking and sucking at the tattoo pulse point on his neck hungrily. He could easily overpower her, but his intense desire craved her sensual domination too much. He let go of all control, savoring the luxurious play of Elizabeth's hands and mouth suddenly everywhere on his eager body.

She straddled him at the waist, her tongue lathing his chest around each nipple. Very slowly she glided her body down, stopping just below his belly where her cheeks teasingly brushed his throbbing erection. He felt her wetness as she ground her slit into his groin.

This time she went directly for the deep, hard penetration of his tumescence, taking him into her in one swift motion. Her toned, agile body rhythmically moved up and down repeatedly, hugging his thick length within her, her frenzied need for release palpable.

Another deep plunge onto him with her exquisite tightness and he felt his sac pull so tightly into his body, there was no way he could hold back anymore. He met her next downward motion harder than he'd ever done before, his cum exploding inside her with such force he had to grab her shoulders to keep her upright. The slight change of position brought on a fresh wave of pleasure inside her, with escalating gasps that kept time with the ecstatic shocks her muscles and nerve endings were already producing, both inside and outside her body.

Breathing heavily, Elizabeth collapsed onto his chest, her long legs draped along his thighs. Ronon pulled her close, not wanting to let his now-flaccid but still generous cock leave her body. He had had his one more time inside her. Now they had to go back to the real world.


End file.
